7 Minutes in Heaven: BLEACH style!
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: Closet chronicles with the Bleach boys...which means a lot of fun!
1. Kisuke's Party: How it all Started

Author Note: This is basically the introductory chapter. You can pick any of the given options as the name you picked from the hat, and then find your result, and the guy you got using the chapter navigator. Hope you enjoy!

Plus, assume that all the people lived through the war.

P.S.: If you don't find the zanpakuto you chose in the navigator, then that means I haven't published it yet! Sorry for the delay! Gomenasai!

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's Party<strong>

You guys were all enjoying one of the rare holidays at Soul Society, and all 13 Protection Squads were on a day off. You were all in the Human world, and Kisuke Urahara had called all of you over for an awesome party. Of course, at Urahara Shop. You, Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto were on your way to a party. You guys arrived at the party to find everyone sitting in a circle. When Rangiku asks what's going on, Toushirou says: We re playing "7 minutes in Heaven." Rangiku and Rukia get you guys spots to sit down, and you all join the circle. You notice that even a few Arrancar were there, along with some Soul Reaper Captains, and Lieutenants. You noticed the guy you had a crush on, and blushed.

All the guys had put in pieces of paper after having written the names of their zanpakutos on it, Kisuke Urahara's hat was passed around. So, eventually, the hat came to you. You picked, nervous and shaking with excitement:

Katen Kyokotsu  
>Hyourinmaru<br>Fuji Kujaku  
>Pantera<br>Zabimaru  
>The hat!<br>Murciélago  
>Wabisuke<br>Santa Teresa  
>Senbonzakura<br>Sogyo no Kotowari  
>Zangetsu<br>I don't like zanpakutos.  
>Fornicaras<br>(blank paper)  
>Kazeshini<br>Shinsou  
>I don't give a shit about my zanpakuto's name!<br>Kyoka Suigetsu

And you picked who you picked: (move over to the navigator)

* * *

><p>AN: Have fun...and don't forget to review!


	2. Senbonzakura

**You picked: SENBONZAKURA...A thousand cherry-blossoms!**

**You got: Byakuya Kuchiki!**

You picked out a neatly folded piece of paper, and read out: Senbonzakura. You noticed the smexy Sixth Division captain get up and walk over to the closet. You followed him, knowing that he was the stern type, and very unlikely to do anything you wanted him to do. Since you were so busy thinking, Rangiku grabbed you and practically shoved you into the closet before slamming the door shut. The entire narrow closet was plunged into darkness, and soon, you felt self-conscious, knowing who you were with. You tried to find your way in the darkness, and held out your hands in front of you. You were shocked when your hands came into contact with something hard, but not the wall of the closet. That was when you felt that it was indeed Byakuya standing there. You were so damn flustered, knowing you had unknowingly felt up his chest. He must be so pissed with me! You panicked. But you were shocked when his eyes met contact with yours. You noticed that he'd bent over to be face-to face with you. (Y/n), you know how I am about rules. The rules of this game clearly state that we have to play no matter who we are stuck with, and that is exactly what I plan to do. At this statement, you were so shocked that you had no time to react, but in the next moment, you felt a pair of cold lips come into contact with your own, and your eyes widened. You could do nothing but try to respond to his every lip movement, before he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you were encouraged to put your arms over his shoulders. You felt his toned body against your own as the kiss deepened and you granted him entry to your mouth. A serious lip-lock ensued, during which your tongues did nothing but entice the other, with you being gradually pushed up against the wall of the closet with Byakuya's hard, muscled frame pushing against yours. You pulled him even closer to you, moaning, not caring about the world at the moment. He pulled away from your lips, smirking slightly when you groaned in displeasure. The moans of pleasure were back on when he placed his lips on the crook of your neck, leaving small butterfly kisses, and slowly turning into small bites. That ended up into him giving you massive hickeys. The furious make-out session that followed was driving you crazy. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer, and you ran your hand down his chest, badly wanting to feel his skin instead of the soft fabric. He was growing tired of this teasing, and he whipped off his expensive silken scarf and tied your wrists together. Being much of a sadist, he had pulled your hands behind your back, and you were thoroughly put off. "That's not fair!" you stomped your leg, but Byakuya didn t give a damn. Instead, he began to do what you'd done so far. He ran his hands along the curves of your waist, feeling you shiver to each move his skilled hands made. He leaned in to kiss you again. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this," Byakuya whispered into your ear, gently pressing his lips against your ear, once again feeling you lean into his touch with a shudder. You felt his hands slide lower along your hips, and you desperately ground your hips against his, making him emit a low, almost inaudible, chuckle. "I assume you wanted this very badly too, then," he said, under his breath. Without a doubt, he was the dominant kisser, and by the time Rangiku was threatening to break down the door, you two were done and good. The mysterious smile on Byakuya's lips as you two left the closet left everyone to marvel at the serious persona changing so much within a few minutes. When you sat back down, Rukia leaned over and whispered into your ear, "We should play this game more often."


	3. Hyourinmaru

**You picked: HYOURINMARU...the Great Ice Ring!**

**You got: Toushirou Hitsugaya!**

You picked out a small piece of paper, and read out: Hyourinmaru. You noticed the Tenth Division captain get up and walk over to the closet. You followed him since he was your good friend, and thus, you didn't feel so uncomfortable. You heard that bitch Rangiku cat-calling with Renji, and you felt so damn humiliated. I mean, you and Toushirou were just friends, so it's not like he spared you any extra feelings. When the closet was finally plunged into darkness, you called out for him. "Toushirou?" "Yeah?" You heard his familiar voice call out from within. Even though the closet was small, it was so dark that you guys couldn't see an inch in front of your faces. You walked forwards, trying to get to at least see where he was. You were surprised when you stumbled against something and fell down face-first. You were sprawled awkwardly in the closet when you heard footsteps approaching you. "(Y/n), are you alright?" Toushirou asked you. You felt him kneel down next to you and touch your shoulder gently. "Yeah I m al-alright." You blushed at his closeness: you were good friends, yes, but you had greater feelings for him. Toushirou lent you a hand and helped you stand up. "Toushirou?" You felt like it was now or never. "Yes, (Y/n)?" You were shaking madly out of terror and possible embarrassment when you finally did what you had to. You kissed him lightly on the cheek. Toushirou seemed shocked, as far as you could see. His face was so close that you could see him a bit better; even in the darkness. "(Y/n) what are you doing?" Toushirou seemed shocked. He looked at your eyes, and the look he received gave him a clear message. He himself decided that it was stupid to break the heart of such a good friend, that he felt to turn things up a notch. He grabbed your face between his hands, and without warning, he pressed his cool lips against yours in a chaste kiss. When you finally recovered from the shock, you kissed back, happy that he acknowledged your feelings. His greenish blue eyes were filled with unsaid emotions as he finally pushed you against the wall, and the make-out you never thought he was capable of began to take place in front of your eyes. The only huge advantage was that you, being a small person, were the same height as Toushirou, and that would mean an end to humiliation on his part for being shorter than quite a lot of girls. You never thought of that as a drawback; you found it quite cute actually. Toushirou was still quite well-built, despite the height thing, and he was an excellent kisser. You almost found yourself wondering whether he'd actually been a part of something like this before, and your suspicions rose to higher levels when your furious lip lock was taken up by him forcing entry into your mouth. His hands rested calmly over your lower back, and you pulled him closer by wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You moaned lightly when he finally withdrew with a smug smile and placed his lips on your throat while you stroked his snow-white hair. Toushirou showed no possible hints or signs that he felt any sort of awkwardness in making out with you, a friend whom he hangs out with all the time. You prayed that it was because he already liked you beforehand. You soon voiced your question. "Yes," he replied. "I liked you since a long time now, and I'm glad you cleared the whole thing out." Luckily for you guys, you'd stopped all activity by the time Rangiku and Momo Hinamori yanked the door open. "Awww, I expected to see Lil' Shiro-chan making out!" Toushirou got severely pissed at the comment and chased after the two women, yelling wildly.


	4. Wabisuke

**You picked: WABISUKE...The Apologizing One!**

**You got: Izuru Kira!**

You picked out a neatly folded piece of paper, and read out: Wabisuke. You knew that Wabisuke was the zanpakuto of the hot, blonde Third Division lieutenant, who you noticed, looked pretty fearful of his zanpakuto's name being called out by Rangiku. You walked over to the closet calmly, and closed the door behind you, blocking out all light. Outside, Rangiku and Hisagi were wrestling with Izuru to force him into the closet. He was so darn scared...you were very much a tough type girl; being in the 11th Division and all. "I swear, Kira-san, if you don't go in, we'll have to get you to make out in front of us!" hollered Rangiku. That got him scared even more, and so he finally stopped putting up any resistance. Hisagi and Rangiku yanked the door open, and threw Izuru in. You turned around, surprised, and nearly shrieked in horror, as he came flying towards you. The two 'monsters' shut the door almost immediately as you fell to the ground with Izuru on top of you. For a moment or two, you were simply fuming over the two, before you noticed Izuru, and he looked embarrassed like hell as he tried to get up off of you. But, being the mischievous little vixen you were, you tripped him, and he fell onto you all over again. You really liked this guy because of his innocence and love of despair; he was always so much of the isolated type, and you loved it. "Izuru-kun¬!" You rested your arms around his shoulders as he tried to balance himself over you with his own, and whispered in his ear. "You're so adoooorable..." That fluffy-bunny tone got him all the more nervous, and all he could do was give you a half-hearted, unsure smile. You took the opportunity to reach upwards and crash your lips to his, catching him off-guard. Izuru was so shocked; he lost balance and fell onto your body, resting over it as he tried to do something that wouldn't be stupid, or show his nervousness, to the fact that you were kissing him. Boy, a tiger on the battlefield, a kitty when it comes to making out; that was what you loved about him. Izuru Kira wouldn't try to dominate you, and you didn't want to be dominated. You pulled back and giggled, looking at his embarrassed expression. "What's wrong, Izuru-kun? Do you find me boring...?" you asked craftily, pouting. "N-No! That's not it at all! You're really nice...and..." you couldn't help but wonder how cute Izuru looked when he was lost for words. "I know you like me, Izuru." you blatantly stated. "But...but how did you...know this?" Izuru looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Hisagi-kun told me all about it!" Damnit, thought Izuru. "So...I guess you'll be happy to know that I'm willing to date you." you pointed out. Izuru's embarrassed expression immediately brightened up...but very slightly. He still seemed nervous. "Dude! Ya gotta break outta that shell!" you told him as you pulled him in for another kiss. Izuru looked more flustered than ever as you ravaged his lips, moving your tongue against his lips to gain access, and before long, you managed to do what you wanted. He seemed a bit too innocent for your tastes, but he was just so cute. You gently pushed his blonde hair off his face, and gazed into his blue eyes demandingly. "You know, I'm getting bored with you lying there like a rag doll...". You guys didn't get much farther, because Rangiku hurriedly opened the door as soon as the time was over, and Izuru blushed wildly. He quickly rushed to the sake counter to chill out, and you, deciding to torment him even further, followed him closely.


	5. Zabimaru

**You picked: ZABIMARU...Serpent Tail**

**You got: Renji Abarai!**

You picked out a roughly crumpled piece of paper with the name: Zabimaru. You knew that this was none other than the Sixth's Lieutenant's zanpakuto. You've always had a crush on Renji, and now that he got up and walked to the closet, your heart began to beat faster than ever. Rangiku and Rukia both worked to their hardest to pull you to your feet and push you into the closet, As soon as the door was closed behind you, you heard a yawn, which caused you to freeze over. "Hey, you gonna stand there, or do something?" Renji growled impatiently. You were taken aback. "Look, I know everything, okay?" Renji walked over to you and sat down on the floor. You hesitantly followed suit. "But…what on earth are you talking about?" You asked. "Rangiku said you like me." Renji replied bluntly. "She says you called me a cute pineapple. Did ya?" He stared at you with a calculative expression. You just stuttered, lost for words, and Renji laughed. "I think that answers my question." Suddenly, Renji grabbed you around your waist and pulled you into his lap. You blushed strongly, since you were now straddling him. He took your hand and placed it on the band that holds his hair in place. "Why don't you untie it and find out whether the pineapple is truly crappy or not?" You didn't know what to do but obey, so you gently pulled his hair down. It was long and smooth and silky and you ran your fingers through it gently. "D'ya like it?" Renji questioned in a voice which was hardly above a whisper. "Y-yes…I do. A lot…" With that, he crashed his lips to yours. You were once again surprised at the suddenness of his actions, but were quick to keep up with his lip movements. You felt him smirk into the kiss as his tongue snuck past your lips and began to explore your mouth. He entwined his tongue with yours, trying to get you to play…but you were in no mood of teasing, so you just let him win. He got up and pulled you up along with him. Meanwhile, you could feel his hands on your waist, slowly trailing up and above the back of your shirt. His cool palms pressed themselves against your lower back and he pulled you against his strong body, causing you to moan in pleasure. He ran his hand further upwards and you groaned. He left your lips to kiss down your neck, and you entwined your fingers in his trail of red hair again. He kissed up and down your neck and across your collarbone, and he knew he'd found what he was looking for as soon as another moan escaped your lips. Cue louder moans when he began to nibble and suck at that portion, giving you a large hickey. You were confused when he moved up against the door of the closet while making out with you. He slammed your back against the door and proceeded to kiss you, and at the same time he held you against the door. He pushed his body against yours and you sighed, trailing your hands on his toned chest. He stopped his ministrations all of a sudden, and you groan in displeasure. "Protesting against stopping? Cool." Renji whispered into your ear as he nipped at your earlobe. You fisted your hands in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It seemed to send a clear message about how much passion you held for him. He wrapped his arms around your waist so that you were completely encircled in his arms. You were his, and no one else's. He pushed you further up against the door, so that your feet were well off the ground by now. You wrapped your legs around his waist and continued kissing furiously. Then you felt thumping and banging against the door. "Renji! You cheapskate! We're all waiting here for our turns too!" Rangiku whined from outside. "It's not fair!" she yelled. Renji simply grinned into the kiss before whispering to you, "That's precisely why I blocked the door. I don't want anyone ruining our little 'moment'."You blushed when he chuckled. "And besides, everything's fair in love and war, isn't it?" You smiled. "Love, right?" said Renji. "Uh-huh!" you said and giggled before continuing where you left off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: the winner of the voting poll! Further votes will decide who's next!


	6. Murciélago

**Author's Note:** I'M SO BLOODY LATE!

I've been so very busy with my studies and whatnot. Also, I had absoultely ZERO access to the net for a month (as my mom banned me from using the PC for...well, never mind that). Thing is, I'm sorry if you all who've been hooked up with the story are all really disappointed for about a month and a half now...-_-. You can sue me...I deserve it...-_-

Anyways, I'll stop blabbering and just get on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>You picked: Murci<strong>é<strong>lago...the Bat Winged Demon!**

**You got: Ulquiorra Cifer!**

Murciélago. Oh no. You felt sick in the pit of your stomach when you saw the Cuatro Espada get up reluctantly, with his hands in his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. How the hell you would tell him that you had a crush on him, you had no idea. You were positive Grimmjow (the only one who knew since you guys were frenemies) wouldn't tell anyone, but he'd make your life a living hell. And right at this moment, Grimmjow (that bastard, you thought) got up and shoved you hard into the closet and shut the door with a slam and locked it from the outside. "We all wanna hear some loud screaming, so get your asses workin'. Besides, it's about time he got laid!" You heard Grimmjow yell loudly and the crowd jeered. You were so distracted with all the commotion, and preoccupied with fuming over Grimmjow that you didn't notice that cold, monotone voice speak to you thrice. "(Y/n), I would appreciate it if you got back your senses and got off of me." And with that, you looked down to see that Grimmjow shoved you right onto Ulquiorra, who was sprawled onto the floor on his front, and your bum was resting on his back. You just stared for some time before quickly gathering your thoughts, blushing and retreating into a single dark corner. You could still feel those green eyes look at you and that did nothing to calm your nerves. "Let me ask you something." You were shocked when Ulquiorra spoke up. "What is it that you need to tell me? Grimmjow termed it as urgent and worth something to me." You knew there was no escaping a direct question like this. That bastard Grimmjow! How could he have told Ulquiorra? But, I better take the chance now that I have it, you found yourself thinking. It's now or never. "Umm…it's just that…" you didn't know how to phrase it, and your stuttering became worse when you found Ulquiorra right in front of you by now. "…I…um, I …" You were cut off from whatever you were going to say when you felt cold lips press against your own. For a moment, you just couldn't believe it. Ulquiorra was kissing you? Your mind was spinning and you went numb. Ulquiorra probably sensed this, for he stopped kissing you and looked into your eyes. "Have I deciphered the meaning of your sentence correctly? I believe that was what you wanted to say? That you like me?" You were lost for words. "I'll believe in emotions if I can see them in a person's actions, and your actions spoke for you. I've been watching and observing you ever since Grimmjow put the thought in my head." Ulquiorra turned away from you. "No matter if he is nothing more than trash, he still is good at reading women." You flushed a deeper crimson when he turned back to face you and pulled you into his arms. Without saying anything more, he resumed the kiss and ran his tongue along your bottom lip. You gladly opened up for him and he was thorough with his ministrations till he knew your mouth like the back of his hand. You tasted his mouth, and you were pleasantly surprised at the taste of peppermint. His arms wrapped themselves possessively around your waist, pulling you harder into his body, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss by pulling him in. Soon, the kiss resumed, but you found yourself down on the floor with Ulquiorra straddling you. He broke apart just to look into your eyes, and then dived down for your neck. He roamed his tongue aimlessly for some time before he heard you try and suppress a moan, and knew that he had reached his destination. He bit and sucked at that point until a massive hickey formed. You felt his hands travel up your shirt before going down to your waist again. The door was thrown open right at that moment by Rangiku, who was yelling that it was her turn. You heard Grimmjow grumble "…and right when I knew we'd see him get laid." You laughed as you walked out with Ulquiorra at your heels, and punched Grimm-kitty playfully on his arm. "You know Blueberry," he began fuming, "I owe you one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope Ulquiorra wasn't OOC...anyways, let me know if you liked it!


	7. Pantera

**You picked: PANTERA...the Panther!**

**You got: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!**

When you read the word, 'Pantera', there was no doubt in your mind about who it would be. And that scared you/ made you happy. Yeah, it's weird. So it was no surprise when the electric blue-haired Sexta Espada got up, pulled you up by your arm and dragged you off into the closet, slamming the door shut on Rangiku's face. "Hey, let go! You're hurting me!" you shrieked when Grimmjow didn't let go even after slamming the door shut. He was snarling at Nnoitra, who could still be heard cat-calling. "Grimmjow! Please!" "Shut up, bitch!" Grimmjow yelled when you continued immediately cowered, and Grimmjow twitched slightly. "What're you looking so scared for?" he snarled. "I'm sorry…" you whimpered "I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just that my arm was hurting and-" And before you could finish, you were cut mid-sentence by a pair of lips shutting you off. Grimmjow's sudden kiss caught you totally off guard. Yes, you had a crush on him, but knowing how he just used women, you knew he wouldn't really regard your feelings. He'd not mind screwing you, and so you weren't sure why he was kissing you at the moment, and therefore, you pushed him off. "Whatcha do that for?" Grimmjow yelled. 'I don't like to be stopped when I'm in the middle of something, so you'd wanna put that in your head before fucking around with me!" You cowered under the full power of his intimidating height, not knowing whether to run or just yell for help. Frankly, you didn't know how you had fallen for someone with such a different personality from yours. He was strong, you were weak. He was rough and aggressive, while you were soft and a pacifist to boot. Grimmjow pulled you out of your thoughts and off the ground by your collar. "So, bitch? What's wrong with ya?" "Please!" You cried, really scared by the iron grip on your shirt collar. "Don't hurt me!" To your huge surprise, Grimmjow smirked. Well, at any cost, the anger was no longer present on his face, "Hah. Shows what turns me on about ya. Just love hearing ya cry for help." He kept smirking over his sick sense of humour. "…what?" you were confused beyond that. "See how much you groan with this." Saying that, he shoved his hand under your skirt, and left you in nothing but desperate cries. "Yeah, babe! That's the way!" You could see Grimmjow's blue eyes gleam with a metallic glaze as he shoved you against the wall and pressed himself even closer to you, nearly crushing your small, frail body in the process. He attacked your neck, and where you expected him to be a bit more careful about a place so sensitive, you were proven absolutely wrong. It seemed that he found pleasure in being rough, even with 'weak ones', and the thought of not being treated as a weak person excited you. You encouraged him further by tangling your fingers in his hair and moaning even louder. "You don't get turned on unless you know you're in absolute possession of the person under ya, get that?" Grimmjow stated more than asked, before diving down to kiss you again. He never did ask for entrance…he was more comfortable with breaking and entering. He bit down on your tongue, causing you to moan into the kiss. He pushed himself even harder against you, but before he could start his second step, the door was blasted open by a swing from Nnoitra's scythe. "Son of a bitch can't even rip a weak wench's clothes off…" he spat before being yelled at by Rangiku for breaking down the door. "How on earth are we supposed to get our turns now? You broke the door down!" she yelled. "Why don't you just make out with yer hun just in plain view. This place got no good fun if you hide all that!" Nnoitra yelled. Cue a heated argument. But you guys just didn't care, and the audience didn't know whether to watch the argument or the vigorous make-out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** late update...hope it's good enough...(tries to kill herself for being so late and busy)

**Important Author's Note:**

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


	8. Kazeshini

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm back! and with more 7 minutes with our Beloved Bleach Bishies! I've been very motivated by all my reviewers (a Bleach Bishie plushie of choice to you all) and followers (chocolate brownies and choco chip cookies to you all), so i decided to update this as soon as I got back!

**About four or five of the reviews asked for Kazeshini, so here you are!**

* * *

><p><strong>You picked: KAZESHINI...Death Wind!<strong>

**You got: Shuhei Hisagi!**

"Kazeshini!" You read out. Rangiku jumped in joy. "Shuhei~! It's your turn~" she hollered as she and Kira dragged him out of the crowd and shoved him into the closet. Then, without warning, she shoved you headfirst into the closet. "Rangiku, you bitch!" you yelled, but the door was already shut by then. She yelled "Have fun!" from outside. You'd become best friends with her a long time back, and besides being lazy and party freaks, you both were the most similar due to possessing huge racks. She'd shoved you pretty hard, and you were finding it hard to get up. Besides, where was Hisagi? "Shuhei-kun~" You called out. You were answered by a small grunt. You looked down to see his arms and legs, and entire body, lying sideways from you. But where was his face? You found your answer: his face was under your huge rack. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" you said, hoisting yourself off his face using your arms. Your rack was still uncomfortably close to his face, and even in the dark , you could see the vibrant crimson shade his face was currently displaying. "Oh, you like what you see?" you grinned, cupping yourself. He turned even more scarlet (if that was even possible). "Oh, don't worry. You're a grown boy, you should be fascinated…unless you're gay like Ayasegawa…" Saying this, you grabbed Hisagi's collar and shoved yourself against him, closing the gap between your lips. He seemed a bit too dazed at first, but seemed to come back to his senses when he sensed that a battle was going on, when your lips broke into his mouth cavity and started to beat his own into submission. Much to your pleasant surprise, he wrapped his arms around your lower back and lifted both of you into a standing position, as his tongue fought fiercely against your own, soon, causing you to retreat. He broke off and started down your neck, biting down on the junction between your neck and chest. His chin was resting on the rack he was so dazed by just a moment ago, and you were now simply moaning at his ministrations, all mischief in your eyes starting to glaze over from pleasure. However, the moment he looked up at you, you gained enough sense to shove him against the nearest wall, as you pinned his sturdy arms behind him. "Sexy little Shuhei's gotten over his shock, no?" You giggled as you bit him at the exact position as he did on you. Apparently, he wasn't someone who would lose focus twice in a row within 7 minutes. He turned you so that you were the one pressed against the wall, and his breathe lingered over your lips. He pushed himself closer against you, and smirked when the blush finally arose to your cheeks. "Yeah. Guess I have…" he replied, before lifting your legs and wrapping them around his waist, pressing his lips against yours in a chaste kiss. "Tell me something," you said. "What's with the 69? Your favourite position?" Shuhei growled and this started another open-mouthed kiss, but of so much ferocity that both of you were knocked to the floor, with you straddling Shuhei and his arms holding you to him by your waist. You were still leaning forward, your lips never loosing contact with his. His hands started to run up your sides as you trailed your palms along the toned arms revealed so conveniently by his sleeveless shihakusho. You were both about to untie each others sashes when Renji and Yumichika pulled the door wide open. Light streamed into the closet and you two came in plain view of everyone. Hisagi's face started to heat up again, and you simply got up, pulling Hisagi with you. "Hey, you woman! I heard that! I know you're jealous of the divine beauty I possess-" Yumichika began, only to find you sticking your tongue at him. "Seriously, you're never gonna get a girl if you act like that!" Ikkaku snapped. "Take a leaf out of Shuhei's book if you want to get a girl with a nice rack!" As they continued to argue, you and Shuhei Hisagi shunpoed out of the party and off to the 9th Squad barracks, the location of Shuhei's room, where he was sure to justify the tattoo on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** R&R! Also, due to my positive feedback on both 7 Minutes series I have created so far, (i.e. Bleach Style and Black Butler Way), I have decided that I shall write another series of Closet Chronicles!

To vote for the anime/mange it will be based on, all you need to do is go to my profile and take the poll! I shall be releasing it within August, after finishing the current two.


	9. Kyouka Suigetsu

**Author's Note: Whew...that was a challenging one. But I just had to get it done...the evil overlord from the picture of him in my room, is LITERALLY glaring at me and threatening me...because I've done Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (the 'done' can be taken in either sense XD), but not the main villian, the EVIL GENIUS! The blasphemy. Well, Aizen, I haven't written Ichigo's one yet...so there you go. Main character didn't get his 7 Minutes yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>You picked: KYOUKA SUIGETSU...Mirror Flower, Water Moon!<strong>

**You got: Aizen Sousuke!**

You picked out a folded piece of paper, and read out: Kyouka Suigetsu. Many gasps went up from the crowd, everyone knowing all too well who you got. You noticed the evil overlord, ex-fifth division captain get up and walk into the closet. You got up and hesitantly followed him. As soon as the door was closed behind you, you sat down at one corner, and tried to keep away from Aizen. But Sousuke Aizen is the kind who would do anything to get what he wanted. He walked up to where you were sitting, and you wondered how he could tell his way in the dark so efficiently. "What do you want…?" you asked, when he leaned into your face in an intimidating manner. "I want…" and before you could think of a legit reaction, his lips had pressed themselves against yours. Whether you had a reply or not, it was of no use now. "You smell very nice…(y/n)…" And after hearing that praise spoken in his husky drawl, you finally understood what had Hinamori Momo completely and utterly under his spell. As you felt yourself being pulled up off the ground and shoved against the wall, you couldn't tell whether he was using Kyouka Suigetsu or not, when he noticed you eyeing his sword. "No, my dear…I haven't used it yet…" he spoke. "But clearly, my mere presence has you spellbound…I don't think there would be much difference if I used my zanpakutou." Hell yeah! With his killer looks and that husky voice, you didn't think Aizen Sousuke needed that stupid hypnosis thingy to make you submit to him. Wait, you were already doing that. You realized this, now that your tongue was helplessly lying as his own scoured the depths of the cavern of your mouth. His hands rested on your hips and you moaned in pleasure when one of them slid up your t-shirt, the cold skin felt so damn good on your own heated one. "Good…let's try that again, shall we?" he whispered at your ear, gently nibbling the upper arch of the delicate cartilage, making you groan. "What would you say if I told you that you could become the Queen of Las Noches?" His legs blocked off yours completely. "…uhh…" you moaned. "…It…it would be…a pleasure…" you managed to stutter out, a small smile gracing your lips. Aizen's smirk grew wider. Now, considering all he seemed to do was sit around all day dishing out orders, he wasn't the least bit rusty in moving smoothly, because soon, you found yourself sprawled on the floor. Brown hair tickled your chin as Aizen traveled south, his teeth biting down wherever he wished on the sensitive portion of your neck. The continued down, and the part he assaulted next caused a huge blush to form on your face. Your low dipped neckline had given him the perfect opportunity to bite and give you quite a massive hickey close to the top of your cleavage. He smirked into your skin, and you felt one of his hands run up the side of your legs and calmly slid under your skirt. It slid further north until he came to the point where further progress would be indecent, or possibly he just wanted you to be begging for more. The same hand started to feel the fabric of your shirt, reaching up to rest on your chest as his face came close to yours. The dark blush on your cheek wasn't helped when he lightly pressed his lips on yours, chocolate eyes gazing into your own until you shut your (e/c) orbs. You heard his chuckle as his cool breathe fanned your lips. His hands proceeded to caress you, and he was about to pull off your t-shirt when…the door was blasted open by Hirako Shinji. Apparently Byakuya was no longer interested in playing gatekeeper. "So, Aizen…" Hirako smirked as Aizen got up, dusting his coat. You shakily followed. "…finally found a girl?" "All according to plan, Hirako Taichou," said Aizen, as he grabbed you, threw you on his shoulder and disappeared from the party. Sure, he was a scheming, evil bastard with a Bitchy Curl hanging on his face …but he was undeniably handsome and enchanting…and you were one to completely and absolutely dig that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha! Turned out longer than most others...and also a slightly *cough*steamier*cough* one...

Ah well...Aizen lovers among my readers, may you enjoy the Lord of the Bitchy Curl...

Which one do you guys think was the hottest? Cause I think this is it. As far as I can go while keep it rated T. :D :P


	10. Shinsou

**Author Note:** **Well...ya'll had to see this coming. I mean, Aizen has to be followed by Gin, right? XD**

**I really respect Gin Ichimaru in all his creepy glory, so we toast to the creepiness, and I make this chapter slightly different with a strange twist~!**

* * *

><p><strong>You picked: SHINSOU...God's Spear!<strong>

**You got: Gin Ichimaru !**

"Shinsou." You saw Rangiku frown as you read out the name. Without warning, she left her position as the one in charge, shoving past everyone else, pushing Byakuya to take his place. "Well…" you saw your so-called-boyfriend, Sousuke Aizen, glare at Gin Ichimaru, whose grin had seemed to tone down slightly. So-called-boyfriend, you ask? It's because he just wanted a beautiful woman beside him. That's all. And that fact made you too angry for words. You wished he'd give you more attention. Perhaps you could make him jealous, now that we're at it? "You better get in. The rules of this game are absolute." The Kuchiki head declared. "Of course, Kuchiki taichou," you replied dryly as you followed Gin into the closet. Renji locked you in, and you found yourself face to face with your "boyfriend's" second-in-command. "So…Gin…" you started, just for him to grab you and push you up against the wall so fast, you thought it was an inanimate action. Everyone could hear the bump outside. "…as I was saying…let's have some fun…" Gin smirked even wider at your shocked expression. "Ah…just as suspected…you do have feelings for Aizen taichou…" "No, Gin. I simply saunter around Las Noches following him because I'm in love with Ulquiorra," you said, the piercing sarcasm making Gin chuckle. "But why are you siding on this? Is there someone you want to make jealous?" "Not in particular…" replied Gin. "By playing this out, ya get yer beloved Aizen taichou to give ya some attention, and I get to tease Rangiku. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" "So you're just teasing Rangiku for the fun of it…" you said in monotone, as you watched him use the door hinges and somehow fix Shinsou to the opening. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou." The sword extended and horizontally blocked the doorway. "That's mean, Gin…" "Ah, I'm helping ya here, so yer not really in the state to complain." "…True," you looked at your watch, which showed you two had already spent five minutes in the closet. Gin turned to you, grabbed your arms and pulled you closer to him, his lips so close to your own that you wouldn't be able to move them without feeling his grinning ones. "Ya just go along with whatever the hell I do…I tell ya it's gonna work magic." You two stood in the darkness for nearly two minutes, when he suddenly pulled you into himself, his lips capturing yours. Right then, the door was yanked open by Rangiku. "Kamishini no Yari…" Gin whispered. Rangiku backed several steps away, almost running into Aizen, who had stepped forward with a sour look on his face. The sword emitted a white light, blocking anyone from touching or attempting to remove it. It extended and dug into the wooden side of the closet. They would have to watch Gin's drama. He pushed you up against the wall in full view of the audience (you heard Nnoitra whistle) and lifted your leg around his waist, not breaking the kiss even once. You felt him grin into the kiss, as he snaked his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You decided to play along, burying your hands into the silver tresses, tightening the grip of your leg on his waist. You moaned audibly enough to make Aizen's eyebrows furrow as Gin started biting and licking down on all the right spots along your neck. When he had left atleast four despicably visible hickeys, he moved back to your lips, capturing them and running his tongue along your lips. You allowed him in, playing along as he instructed you to. He scanned out the crevices in your mouth until he could draw the map of it, before withdrawing so abruptly, that he turned it into both of you toppling to the floor. He positioned himself over you as he dived down to bite on your ear. "Aizen-taichou's expression is quite amusing…" he whispered, resuming his ministrations. You looked at said man from the corner of your eye, standing in the crowd, watching you making out with Gin with a disgusted/bored/pissed look. Rangiku looked absolutely furious as Gin kissed down the sides of your neck, licking seductively, making you moan again. He started undoing the front of your robes when Rangiku yelled "STOP IT!" and Aizen strode forward with a look that could kill. Kamishini no Yari stopped glowing, Shinsou withdrew and fell to the closet floor with a clang. Aizen strode right into the closet, grabbed you by the arm, and hauled you out. "We've had enough of this party." You smiled back at Gin, who was currently being attacked by flying sand. "So?" Aizen asked. "You think that was funny? Enjoyable?" You nodded. "Enjoyable, hmm? We'll just have to change that, won't we?" The slow, suggestive tone brought a smirk to your lips. _You know, Gin_, you thought. _Perhaps that creepiness of yours really is quite cool._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** R&R!


	11. Sogyo no Kotowari

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! And wait, what? *looks at review box* No one reviewed for poor Gin? *wails* Anyways, here's Jushiro Ukitake, and I've been asked from time to time about this guy as in, "He's so hot, why haven't you written a chapter for him yet?" and so and so. Therefore, here it is. This one was sorta challenging to write, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>You picked: SOGYO NO KOTOWARI...The Truth of Pisces!<strong>

**You got: Jushirou Ukitake!**

You picked up a piece of paper enthusiastically and showed it to Rukia. You read out 'Sogyo no Kotowari' out together. Captain Ukitake got up from the circle and held out a palm to you, making you blush beet-red as you took it. People respected this guy a bit too much to actually say something (or make any awkward noises, for that matter). You didn't know what you would do if they had started cat-calling or whistling. When you were inside the closet, Kiyone and Sentarou looked at their Captain, both about to say something when Ukitake shook his head plainly. Rukia proceeded to lock the door, looking slightly flustered.

Once you were locked inside, you felt yourself turn red. You were locked inside a closet with none other than your long-term (slightly-older-than-self) crush. Heck, you had each and every photobook publication the Shinigami Women's Association had ever made of him. "Uh…hello," you were startled when you heard his soft voice call out to you, be it a hello. "Ye-Yes, Captain?" you answered. You heard his footsteps, and suddenly, a hand came to rest on your shoulder. "So, do you wish to play this game? Or would you rather sit and talk? We could do whichever you are comfortable with," In the darkness, you were sure he was giving you that comforting close-eyed smile. "Umm…" you were at a loss, and you could still feel his warmth. He was so very close. You lost it then. You grabbed his face in your hands and pressed your lips against his lips. You could feel him gasp into the kiss, but you were frankly too scared of trying to take it another step forward. You just continued with the chaste kiss, going way beyond your limits of keeping your breath, but when you felt his arms wrap around your waist, you slowly broke off, unable to look him in the eyes. You heard him chuckle softly as you shuffled your feet nervously. You felt a single arm draw you even closer to his body, your cheeks burning up. The other arm came up, and using two fingers, he lifted your chin up, chocolate brown eyes gazed into yours before he leaned in for his initiated kiss. His lips were so soft against yours, and you were shocked when you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip. Your jaw slackened involuntarily and as his tongue dove in to explore the cavern that had opened up, you snaked your fingers into his hair. Oh, how much you had longed to do this some day! And now, you couldn't believe this was actually happening! You felt elated to the point of wanting to fly away from the world as you ran your fingers through those long, silky tresses. So they really are silkier than you thought. Your chest was shoved up against his, and you felt embarrassed; he could probably feel your heart running a marathon at the speed of a Ducati bike. Nevertheless, you returned the kiss with passion, fingers not leaving that hair alone even for a moment.

"Time's up!" You were rudely interrupted from your ecstasy, when Rangiku's voice sounded from outside, causing Ukitake to draw away. "I guess we should step out before they start wrestling with the door in an unsightly manner…" he said. You nodded quickly, and took the hand he offered you. He knocked on the door, and it was opened hastily by Rukia. The entire crowd, especially people like Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and (you noted with horror) Shunsui Kyouraku looked severely disappointed. "I thought you would have set an example for myself and my kawaii-kawaii Nanao-chan~!" Kyouraku said, causing me to wince and Ukitake to shake his head in a not-again sort-of-way, as Nanao proceeded to slam a heavy book on the Eighth Division Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** R&R? And next up is Stark Coyote, or Kurosaki Ichigo.


End file.
